


Breed That Boy! [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dry Humping, Estrus, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horniness, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Fingering, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Mating season has begun, and Zed finds himself having to face his desire to top Candler... and then act on them!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character & Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zed n Candler [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 7





	Breed That Boy! [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

I fell back on the bed with a groan. Creeping above my waistline was my rapidly hardening member.

How could I be so horny after just using the bathroom!?  
Mating season is a complete mind-eff.

I know trying to ignore it makes it worse, and I was already beginning to throb. Normally, I am an indulgent individual, but I was trying to push away the certain desire I had in my mind...

It was different this time. I wouldn’t be satisfied the usual way. He had been… riding me. I was penetrating him instead. And while that had me contended to an extent, now that I was in full heat, all I could think about was how, a few days ago, I saw him masturbating his usual way. Rear in the air, and a toy inside. I had furiously touched myself to the sight, picturing taking that toy and yanking it out of him and... and...

I gulped.

I had been going back and forth all day with the desire to top him, to take the reins so to speak. I’d suddenly get up the gusto, but then when I tried to do it, I balked and cowered. Flip-flopping on my courage was exhausting and agonizing; it felt like when I first started having feelings for him all over again. My hormones made me want to bawl sometimes.

Groaning again, I rolled over and buried my face in a pillow. What do I want!?

I paused. 

I could smell something.

Something wonderful, alluring, like home...

 _His_ smell. 

Following my nose, I realized I had laid next to his body pillow, which of course was covered in his scent. Especially where he would straddle it.

It _had_ to be the hormones making me suddenly so _painfully_ aware of it, it’s certainly not unheard of. I straddled the pillow myself, nuzzling against it, inhaling deep. Something animal took over me and I began feverishly rutting against the pillow. It was firm enough to provide good stimulation. 

Humping heatedly, all I could think in my head was "breed, breed, breed!"  
I want him so bad. I could picture him, yes, butt in the air like he does, using a dildo or vibrator or something— but no, actually, me! _Me_ inside him, his butt in the air... I want inside him so bad. I want to breed him so bad...!!

I was about to get close. I could feel the sensation of pressure building up, throbbing, twitching...

"Well well well!"

I froze.  
Looking up, I saw Marcellus in the doorway, leaning on the frame, a cocky smirk on his face. 

"What’s going on, Zeddie?" he asked coyly as he came across the room.  
I turned bright scarlet, and sheepishly looked away.

I felt him wedge a hand under my chest and tap it. "Up up," he said cheerfully.

Shamefully, I lifted myself off his pillow. I had left a very large wet spot that was easy to spot even without me sitting up. He ran his fingers up my penis, making me shudder and bob. 

He whistled, looking at the plentiful fluids on his fingers. "Damn, you’re really fucking horny aren’t ya? What’s got you so riled up?"

"It... it smells like you," I said quietly.

"Hm?"  
"I... It... I mean... It smells like you, and... and-and... and I...”

"Aw, you love me so much, Zed!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Just the smell on my pillow got you crazy excited!" As he spoke, he got on the bed behind me, cuddling up against me. He slid a hand down the front of my pants, pushing his fingers into my vagina. "Well, I’ll be happy to help you out..."

"W-wait!" I said. "I... I uh..."  
"What?" he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. “Tell me.”

I gulped. "Wh-what I was saying— ah... w-was... You... You know how much I like watching you, r-right?" I continued bashfully.  
"Heh, yeah."

"W-well I... I was... watching the other day... And... and I wanted to—nngh!" He had wrapped his hand around my shaft, gently rubbing me through my sheath. "Oh-oh! Ah, Marcellus, I-I love being inside you! And-and-and," he was rubbing faster.

"Oh, I’m happy to help you _any_ way, of course..." he said sultrily. 

"N-no! I-I mean yes but-but—Ah! Sp-specifically, I-I wanted to-- ha...ah-ah W-when I see you m-m-masturbate, w-with your-rr-rump in the-e-e air—oh! _Oh!!_ I-I… I want to-to-to—ahn! Y-yank the toy out and… and… _be the toy!!_ "

He stopped. "Wait…"

I felt my face turning scarlet again.

"So you’re saying... you want to top, is that it?" I could hear the suggestive smirk in his tone.  
"W-well I..."

"Well that’s something I’m definitely happy to help you on, you know!" he exclaimed. He flopped onto the bed next to me, posing luxuriously like some smutty painting. “Come to me, lover. Cum _in_ me, lover,” he beckoned.

But I balked again, nearly backing off the bed. "I... I don’t know..."

"Come on, you just said you wanted to, you were just humping my pillow like a drugged up rabbit thinkin’ about it." He smiled mischievously, rolling over and lifting his hind end to me, tugging down his pants. “Like this, right?" he asked, looking back at me with an adorably excited smile.

I looked at him. He started wiggling his butt, waving his tail at me like some smarmy cat. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, feeling a little more at ease, but still... very shy.  
I sighed sadly, "I... don’t think I can..."

"Come on, Zed, fuck meee~" he started keening alluringly. 

Suddenly he paused, and gave the most evil grin at me, making me nervous. 

"Or should I say… breed me?"

I stared. A bolt of excitement went through me. "B-b-b-breed you?" I stammered, turning every shade of red and feeling my erection ringing in at full force, reminding me very aggressively that it was here for a reason.  
"Breed me!" he demanded, giving me a wink and a cute smile again. He was... so cute... so enticing... and... and I’m... so hard...

I shuddered, pushing my legs together, creating a pleasurable pressure on my genitals. _"Breeeed youuu?"_ I whined, swooning. It’s what I wanted. It’s what I wanted so badly that I was feeling a bit dizzy from the shock and arousal his remark incurred.  
Before I knew it, I had snatched the lube from the bedside table and was crawling over the bed towards him. I spread his cheeks before me, sliding myself between them and shuddering again at the sensation. I paused though, still feeling so anxious. 

I looked down at him, and must have looked a bit miserable, because he winked and smiled again in a reassuring manner.

"Just go with your instincts! Promise you won’t go wrong there. Remember last time?"  
"Th-that’s different! I was... that was..."  
"Angry sex, sure, but you were still going by instincts. And it stopped being angry and more instinct in the end anyway, or did you think I wouldn’t notice?" He stuck his tongue at me. "So let’s go!!"  
"O... okay..."

I took a deep breath... and pushed inside him. 

He was as tight and warm and wonderful as usual, but for some reason that all seem so intensified now that I was the one doing the work. I moaned as I started steadily humping him, then increasing my pace. I really am an indulgent person, after all. 

"Oh-oh! Zed! Yes, god yes, fuck me!" he called out, winding his tail around and down my leg.

I leaned over him to wrap my arms around him as I slapped against him. "Breed you, breed you, breed you...!" I muttered heatedly. I couldn’t stop myself or slow down, my instincts were taking over. Which, I know he said I should, but at this rate I’ll... I’ll...!

I felt him squeeze, and _that_ did it. I whined and wailed as I came hard inside him. Panting, I held him tight, pushed as deep as I could go, feeling myself pulse and throb inside him. Even after only this much, I was breathing hard.

I heard him give a breathy chuckle. "Come on... I’m-I’m not... _pregnant_ enough yet."

I chuckled myself, more breathlessly. "Shhhut up..."

I sat up and started going at it again.


End file.
